


Sugar Sweet

by persephoneggsy



Series: FemRhack Fics [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Handsome Jack - Freeform, Fem!Rhys, Genderbending, Handsome Jackpot, No Sex, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rhys's stripper name is Cupcake don't @ me, Strip Tease, Stripper!Rhys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: During a trip to the Handsome Jackpot, Handsome Jack herself pays a visit to her favorite strip club - and becomes fascinated with the new girl.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: FemRhack Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote two fics in one day today and both of them were on my phone
> 
> i gotta do hand exercises bc my hand is cramping like a biiiiitch lmao

* * *

Babes, Boys, and Bots was by far Jack’s favorite strip club on the Jackpot. 

Not only was it the biggest and most luxurious club on the already comically luxurious space casino, but it was also closed off to people who didn’t have VIP access. So, most people. 

But all Jack had to do was stroll up to the doors, let the robot bouncers give her a quick scan to confirm her identity, and then boom. She was in stripper heaven. That is, a heaven filled with strippers, not a heaven for strippers... you get it. 

Tonight was no exception - after a few hours of dominating the tables and slot machines, and becoming even more insanely rich than she already was, Jack was ready to cap off the night with some busty babes dancing on a pole for her. 

She swaggered into the club, more than aware of how every eye momentarily tore themselves away from the erotic displays on stage to look at her in awe and fear. Jack didn’t visit the casino as often as she wanted to, but it was nice to know her presence never lost its edge with the peons. 

She made her way to the bar first, not bothering to wave down the bartender. He has noticed her arrival like everyone else, and was already fixing up a glass of her favorite scotch. She liked him - his name was... August, right. Straight to the point, that guy. 

“Evenin’, boss,” August grunted, sliding the drink into Jack’s waiting hand. She nodded her head at him, taking a sip instead of replying verbally. 

When she was done, she took some cash out of her pocket - a random amount, she’d just won god-knows-how-much money - and tossed it August’s way. He took it and deposited it in a safe box without batting an eye. 

“What’s the talent tonight?” she asked. “Is Diva performing?” 

Diva was her quote-unquote “favorite” stripper at the club. A shitty, holier-than-thou attitude and a grating voice, but damn if she didn’t have the most rockin’ bod. 

… Jack could admit to being shallow when it came to strippers. 

But August just raised an eyebrow at her. “You haven’t heard? Diva got herself fired last week.”

Jack blinked.  _ “What.” _

“She got into a fight with the new girl,” he explained. “She’s pretty popular, and Diva didn’t like that. Tried short-circuiting the new girl’s cybernetics. Luckily she’s shit with computer stuff and just ended up frying her own skin. Gonna need a lotta surgery before she can work in any strip club again.”

“... Huh.” Jack took another sip of her drink. “... New girl with cybernetics?”

Her disappointment at Diva’s abrupt (and admittedly hilarious) termination quickly evaporated at the prospect of a pretty new stripper to amuse herself with. And one with cybernetics! Whoever she was, she already sounded like a dream. 

August nodded, moving to refill Jack’s glass. “Her name’s Cupcake.”

Jack snorted. “Seriously?”

“Not her real name, duh. But it kinda suits her, honestly. She’s... real sweet. Almost too sweet.”

“Ooh.” Jack snickered. “Does widdle Augie have a cruuush?”

August rolled his eyes. “No. I’m just saying, she’s surprisingly... innocent, for a stripper. At least until you watch her dance.”

“She sounds like fun,” grinned Jack. “Is she performing tonight?”

“Her next set should be in ten.” August nodded over to a VIP area by the main stage. “Your seat’s reserved, like always.”

He passed her a refill and she took it, giving him a fake salute as a parting gesture before she meandered over the area he’d pointed out. 

Like he said, her usual spot was empty. Naturally, she had the best view of the main stage, a sturdy golden pole right in her line of sight. She settled into her chair and began to wait, her mind wondering what this “Cupcake” looked like. August said she was sweet - Jack just hoped she had tits comparable to Diva’s. 

She passed the time by watching some of the other strippers on stage. Girls and boys, all definitely cute, and a few of them definitely tried to catch her eye, but Jack wasn’t enticed enough to move from her spot. She just remained in her chair, lazily sipping her scotch, and listening to the thumping music that encompassed the club. 

Then, a spotlight came onto the main stage, drawing the eye to the thick velvet curtains that led to the backstage. A new song began to play on the speakers, and a male voice announced the next performer with appropriate pizzazz. 

_ “Ladies and gents, she’s the sweet treat you’ve all been dying to meet - it’s Cupcake!” _

Several of the other patrons hollered and applauded, to Jack’s amusement. New girl’s definitely popular, like August said. Some of the other strippers even looked pissed at the positive reception this mysterious Cupcake was receiving - and she hadn’t even stepped onto the stage yet!

Once the curtains parted, though, Jack could see the reason for the applause. 

Cupcake was a gorgeous young woman - just as sweet-looking as August described her, with her cherubic face and big eyes. Soft brown hair framed her face in an attractive bob, though Jack’s attention was more immediately drawn to the blue ECHOeye and neural port the stripper sported. That was some damn fine tech, and risky to boot. Jack found herself intrigued - what would a stripper need with gear like that? 

And that was to say nothing of the clearly Hyperion right arm she also wore - it went all the way up to her shoulder. It looked like a programming model, Jack noticed. Though, she couldn’t notice more than that, because  _ holy hell  _ the rest of Cupcake’s body was to die for. 

She was tall, partially attributed to her long, shapely legs, with not-too-wide hips and a buxom chest - which were _much_ better than Diva's. Blue tattoos swirled against pale skin on her left side, not quite the right shade or pattern for a Siren, but invoking the imagery nonetheless. 

Cupcake was decked out in a themed costume - a tight little pink dress, with a big fluffy skirt styled to look like frosting, decorated with colorful sprinkles. Pastel stockings, a pink choker, and heels completed the look, making the young woman look good enough to eat. 

Jack licked her lips. And  _ how.  _

Cupcake smiled coyly at the crowd, strolling down the stage - she swayed her hips in time with the music, spinning a few times to give everyone a good view. Jack hummed in appreciation, catching just a glimpse of the bottom of her asscheeks, peeking out from under her skirt. 

Cupcake reached the pole and grasped it with both hands, leaning against it so that it pressed against her cleavage - were it not for the dress, the pole would’ve slipped comfortably into that soft valley between her breasts. She arched her back and wiggled her ass, earning more than a few appreciative wolf whistles. 

Cupcake, to Jack’s delight, giggled. It was... damn adorable, watching her pink lips laugh and eyes crinkle with amusement. 

And then... Cupcake tilted her head, and her eyes met Jack’s. 

Jack wasn’t one for poetic nonsense or, god forbid,  _ sentiment,  _ but even so... she could’ve sworn that time stopped as they stared at each other. 

Perhaps it was just Jack’s imagination, but despite the neon lights in the club, she thought she saw a blush rise on Cupcake’s dainty cheekbones. 

Jack opted to smirk, if only to try and cover the weird way her heart was jumping in her chest with her usual bravado. Cupcake jolted, averting her gaze from Jack, to the older woman’s disappointment. 

The stripper began her routine, dancing to the pop-like tune. Maddeningly, though she settled comfortably into the persona of a ditzy party girl, she didn’t look Jack’s way again. 

It pissed Jack off. There was no way she didn’t know who Handsome Goddamn Jack was - her face was only plastered on every square inch of the casino, after all. So why the hell was she not paying attention to her?

Jack’s anger only grew as Cupcake’s dance grew more licentious, and the top part of her dress - apparently a tube top, not a dress - was unzipped and thrown off. Now Jack was treated to the sight of Cupcake’s beautiful breasts, saved from indignity by only cherry-shaped pasties covering her nipples. Bills flowed onto the stage as Cupcake danced for the crowd, sometimes sending a flirty look someone’s way. 

But not Jack, apparently. 

Jack glowered, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a clip of cash - easily five hundred dollars, if not more. 

Then, with the precision one could only expect from the CEO of a major gun manufacturer, Jack flung the cash at Cupcake. To her satisfaction and amusement, the clip bounced off the top of Cupcake’s breasts, earning a startled jolt from the stripper. She looked at the amount of money with wide eyes, then followed its trajectory to discover its source... and saw Jack. 

Jack’s annoyance quickly dissipated once those gorgeous eyes were on her once again. And yeah, it definitely wasn’t her imagination - Cupcake  _ was _ blushing. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, smiling lazily as she glanced down at the money she’d thrown. Cupcake, now seemingly not minding the hollers of the horny patrons around the stage, narrowed her eyes. 

The stripper suddenly dropped to her knees, scooping up the clip with her cybernetic hand. She maintained eye contact with Jack all the while, something sultry and almost - challenging, in her gaze. 

She crawled across the stage to where Jack was seated, ignoring the delighted yells and tosses of yet more money from the other patrons. Jack nearly bit her lip, more than turned on by the sight. Cupcake’s breasts swayed with her movements, her gorgeous legs moving like a feline predator towards her prey - Jack being the prey was a feeling she was wholly unused to, but she found she didn’t mind. 

Finally, Cupcake reached the edge of the stage - she and Jack were separated by only a foot of distance. The stripper leaned across the edge, holding the clip of money between her fingers. Jack leaned forwards, eager to close the gap between them. 

“It’s rude to throw things, y’know,” murmured Cupcake, her voice only barely audible over the blasting music. But  _ oh, _ it was melodic, lilting and sweet like a songbird’s. 

Jack fought the urge to just grab the stripper and pull her into her lap. “It’s also rude to ignore customers, sweetheart,” she replied, voice equally low. 

Cupcake smiled. “Not ignoring you now, am I?” 

The stripper straightened her back and sat back on her heels. Her slender fingers went to her skirt, unhooking some unseen clasps that held it in place. The fluffy skirt came away easily, allowing Cupcake to toss it aside. Now Jack - and the crowd, but mostly Jack - was treated to the sight of her skimpy, bright pink thong, barely covering her decency. 

With the thigh-high stockings, choker, pasties, and heels... Jack wanted to sink her teeth into her. 

Cupcake smirked at the CEO, and slipped the clip of money into the band of her stocking. She gave Jack a cheeky wink before she stood, continuing her set as if she hadn’t just teased the most powerful woman in the casino. 

Jack wanted her. 

The rest of Cupcake’s performance was an exercise in torture. Sexy, sexy torture. Whereas before the stripper ignored Jack, now she seemed hellbent on performing for her. Every shake of her hips, every turn on the pole, every coy and flirtatious glance was directed at Jack. The older woman found herself slowly growing mad with lust. If Cupcake kept this up, Jack would be about one more ass shake away from firing her gun in the air to clear out the club so she could have her way with the little tease. 

Cupcake was in the middle of rubbing lewdly against the pole, her legs wide open and exposed, just for Jack. She hooked her fingers under her thong’s waistband and pulled it down, causing a veritable roar of applause from the audience. 

Jack was silent, her eyes glued to that pretty, naked pussy now bare to her eyes. She didn’t notice Cupcake slide her thong the rest of the way off - but she did notice, just a second too late, when Cupcake flung the bright pink fabric at her. It hit the CEO square in the face and landed in her lap, leaving her dumbstruck. 

The set ended with deafening cheers and a shower of bills on the stage. Cupcake grinned, blowing Jack a kiss just before she turned and disappeared behind the curtains with a confident sway to her hips. 

Jack stared after her, even long after she vanished and the bots came out to collect her earnings from the stage. 

One bot approached Jack, politely asking for Cupcake’s thong. 

Jack kicked it in the face and stood, gripping the thong tightly in her hand. She stormed up to the bar, where August was waiting, though he actually looked a tad embarrassed now. 

“She’s, uh.” The bartender coughed, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Never gone that far before. She must like you, boss.”

“Where is she.” Jack gritted, clearly a command rather than a question. 

“P-Probably her dressing room?”

Jack grunted and took off for the backstage area, uncaring of the stares she got as she barreled past guests and servers. The security guard at the backstage door wisely said nothing as she wrenched the door open and barged inside. 

A number of other strippers shrieked as she stormed past them, some looking terrified, others simply confused. Jack paid them no mind - her eyes were scanning the doors lining the backstage hall. 

Then, finally, she saw her destination. A door with Cupcake’s name, written in looping, pretty script. 

Jack opened the door and quickly entered, slamming it shut behind her. Cupcake, currently seated at a vanity, jumped at the noise, turning in her chair. When she saw Jack, however, she marginally relaxed. 

She was wearing a teal silk dressing gown, her heels off to the side and stockings hung over a dressing screen in the room. Jack could see the pasties left on the vanity’s surface, and her choker left hanging out of a jewelry box. 

She was completely naked under that robe, then. Good. 

Cupcake blinked at Jack. “Are you allowed back here?” she blurted. 

Jack rolled her eyes. “You do know who’s casino this is, right?”

“R-Right. Sorry. Um...”

She fidgeted in her seat, earning a smirk from Jack. 

“Not so confident now, are we? You got a lot of nerve, y’know, teasing me like that.”

“I-It’s my job,” Cupcake offered weakly. She stood from her chair, wrapping the robe even tighter around her body. 

Jack snorted at that. “No need to be modest, I’ve seen most of you already.” She held up the thong as proof, and Cupcake blushed. 

“Y-Yeah, right... w-what are you doing here, exactly?”

“Oh, baby,” tutted Jack. She took a few steps further into the room, until she was crowding Cupcake against her vanity. The stripper’s blush hadn’t faded, and she stared up at Jack with a myriad of emotions flashing through her eyes. Fear, confusion, and... lust. 

Jack murmured into her ear, lips brushing against her skin. “You didn’t think you could just tease me like that and walk away, did you?”

She felt Cupcake shudder, and heard her swallow thickly. “I - uh...”

“...” Despite herself, Jack felt a little bad. “You  _ can _ say no. It’s just, I got the feeling earlier that this is something you’d be into...”

“No!” shouted Cupcake, their eyes meeting again. “I-I mean, no, I am into this - into  _ you! _ I am so into you it’s embarrassing!”

Jack blinked. Then she felt an involuntary smile cross her lips. “Well, alright then.”

She grabbed Cupcake, who yelped, by the waist, and pressed their bodies together. Jack relished the feeling of Cupcake’s tits pressed against her smaller ones. Her hands traveled down and flexed on the stripper’s ass. 

“O-Oh!” Cupcake gasped, squirming in her grip. 

“You’re awfully shy for a stripper,” commented Jack, still kneading her ass. 

“I... ah! I’m kind of new to this...” admitted Cupcake, ducking her head in embarrassment. “I just thought I’d be good at it...”

Jack hummed. “Well, you were right. I almost jumped you on stage, you little minx.”

She saw Cupcake smile, despite her still trembling in Jack’s grasp. 

“Thank you? I-I mean, I still miss programming, but the pay’s definitely better...”

Abruptly, Jack paused. Cupcake actually whined, looking up at the CEO in confusion. And found a confused older woman looking right back. 

“You were a programmer?” she asked, incredulous. 

“Y... Yes?” Cupcake shrank back on herself. “I used to work on Helios, actually...”

“... That explains the cybernetics, I guess,” muttered Jack. “Geez. How did that happen?”

“Oh, well, you know.” A sour look crossed Cupcake’s pretty face. “A rival beat me out for a promotion - and by that I mean he fucking murdered our boss because that was the only way he’d get that position over me - and ‘promoted’ me to Vice Assistant Janitor. I didn’t want to play his games, so I quit. A friend of mine told me about a job here at the Jackpot, and, well...” she trailed off, her rage slightly alleviated at Jack’s still-confused look. 

“... What department were you in?”

“Propaganda?” she replied hesitantly. 

“... Son of a bitch.”

“H-Handsome Jack? Ma’am?”

Jack suddenly laughed, earning a startled reaction from the stripper. 

“Christ on a bicycle, I can’t believe... You were the programmer chick from Propaganda who sealed that eridium mining deal, weren’t you?”

“I...” Cupcake blinked, bewildered. “Yes? That was me. Well, me and my friends...”

“I was gonna promote you myself for that sweet deal, baby,” Jack grinned, delighted at this turn of events. “But then I heard about an airlocking in your department and thought it was you. Especially since you weren’t there anymore.”

Cupcake looked absolutely floored. “Y-You... Seriously?”

“Yeah. It was just some greasy guy who insisted he made the deal, but he couldn’t even name the drilling system the deal hinged on,” Jack snickered at the memory. “I killed him just for wasting my time.”

“... You killed Vasquez?”

“Was  _ that _ his name? I’ve been calling him Wallethead in my head this whole time.”

“... holy shit.” Cupcake leaned against the vanity, staring at Jack like she held all the answers to the universe. Jack kinda liked that. 

“Didn’t think I’d find you in a strip club, of all places. Damn. If I knew I had someone this fine on my station, I’d have found you sooner.”

The stripper giggled, still not believing her luck. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for years... who knew all I had to do was quit my job and become a stripper?”

“You can have your job back, if you want,” said Jack. “Promotion and all. Or...” she waited for Cupcake’s curious eyes to focus on her. She grinned. “You can accept an even better job as my personal assistant.”

Cupcake bit her lip, clearly holding back another giggle. “But ma’am,” she said coyly, batting her eyelashes. “What if I  _ like _ stripping?”

“Oh, you can still strip, baby girl,” Jack squeezed her butt again. “I have a pole in my office and everything.”

“... of course you do,” sighed Cupcake. 

“So...? That a hell yes, or what?”

“... Yeah,” admitted Cupcake. “Yeah, it's a hell yes.”

_ “Nice,” _ said Jack, who couldn’t help herself from what she did next - she pulled Cupcake into a kiss, taking advantage of the stripper’s (ex-stripper’s?) gasp to slide their tongues together. It wasn’t long before Cupcake reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Jack’s neck and kissing back with fervor. 

When they parted, a string of saliva still connected their lips. Cupcake’s lipstick was smudged, so Jack knew she had some on her mask. That fact only made her more smug. 

“Wow...” murmured the dazed younger woman. She gazed up at Jack with adoration. “Is that part of my new job, too?”

“You bet your cute ass it is,” grinned Jack. “Now c’mon, Cupcake - let’s take this party to my private suite.”

Cupcake laughed at Jack’s eagerness. “Can you at least not call me by my stripper name anymore? It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Fair enough. Your name was...” Jack squinted as she tried to recall. “Something with an R? Rhea?”

Cupcake’s expression softened. “Rhys. Rhys Priddy, ma’am.”

Rhys. It suited her even more than Cupcake, oddly enough. Jack smiled at her, smoothing her hands down her sides. 

“Well, Rhys - just call me Jack.”

* * *


End file.
